


【超蝙】 NC-17 绿野仙踪

by Huajiji



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Adventures, Detective, M/M, Slow Burn, Travel, meet each other in Europe, some strange creatures, they’re young
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huajiji/pseuds/Huajiji
Summary: 狮子想要找回勇气，铁人渴望一颗心。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

他是个疯子，这是人所皆知的事实，他也没必要掩埋。

喜鹊仰躺在地上，巨大的致命伤口殷红的血喷涌而出，她在躲避蝙蝠侠的追捕时抓吊的老旧管道忽然断裂，底下是废弃工厂没有移走的钢筋，直直地刺穿了女性柔软的胸膛。

她发誓，那一刻蝙蝠绝对动容了，可惜，她可享受和蝙蝠追来追去的游戏了，这恐怕是最后一次了，不过没有关系，付出这样的代价，她不后悔。

那个被黑夜的苦涩包裹的男人跪在她身边，她闻见了那股熟悉的夜晚硝烟和皮革生硬的味道，她能感到微热的呼吸从那个冰冷的男人口鼻中呼出。

血不断地涌出，大概有一升了，她意识模糊了起来，沉重的睡意黑压压地扑向自己，仿佛要吞噬一切。

“我很抱歉，喜鹊。”那个她迷恋的男人如同沙砾磨过的低哑声音通过空气的振动，穿入自己耳中，他在叫我名字吗？太好了，这可是我的幸运日，蝙蝠侠在向我道歉。

“你又要把我送到那肮脏的，潮湿难受的阿卡姆监狱里去吗？”她喃喃自语，她不喜欢那地方，除了蝙蝠侠看望自己的时候，那地方太吵了，没有闪闪发光的东西，那里不适合她。

血持续涌出，地面都被打湿了一大片，她却还在苟活。蝙蝠侠没有回答她，他没有回答自己。

“看啊，”她转过头，大大的眼睛疯狂地盯着隐入黑暗的鬼怪，“是你杀了我，蝙蝠侠，你取了我的性命。”

那个傀影似乎微微颤抖了一下，她张来血红的双唇，尖利的笑声涌出：“你就是个疯子……你和我没什么不一样，哈哈哈……”她的笑声冰冷无比，如同指甲在玻璃上划过一样的刺耳而突兀，回荡在破旧尘埃的工厂中。

“你是个疯子，总有一天你也会变成我这样的……”

血涌出的速度渐渐减慢了，最后微弱直到停了下来，那片黑红的液体中，女孩默无声息了，终于一切都再归沉寂。  
他脱下斗篷，盖在了女孩苍白的身体上，他依稀能辨认出当年那个女科学家的美貌和温婉。

喜鹊拥有了能力，她也迷失了自己。他是个疯子，人所皆知，代价？固然是有的，也许就是疯子。

他们相似，却又不同，但又分不清是哪里不同，界限是模糊的，他们就是一样的。

戴着黑色手套的手将斗篷盖住喜鹊染成雪白的短发，自己到底会为这斗篷付出怎样的代价。

一开始就已经定局了。

放弃的念头来的突如其然，也是很正常的，对于无数次孤独地踱步在黑暗中，难以忍受的寂寞确实逼疯了人。  
但不该是这个时候，不该。

他站在雾蒙蒙的城市之上的怪石像头上，看着红蓝闪烁的警车包围住那个工厂，沉默地摩挲搓揉皮革手套上的干涸血痂，多少年头了，独身一人让他疑惑不已，也曾迷失过，现在这种失落和怀疑感又一次涌上了心头，叫嚷自己的悲剧和错误。

别这样。安慰自己，破天荒地的，他决定溜走了，这是他应得的，就一个小小的假期，没有疯子和血，只有一直让他不适的阳光和欢笑。

快速收拾好行李，在桌上留下一张纸条对阿福表示由衷的歉意，少爷要去放个假。

谁也不能阻止他的阔然大步。

这个天蒙蒙还未发亮的早晨，布鲁斯韦恩偷偷摸摸地背着一个包，离开了大宅，开始了他的绿野仙踪。


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克·肯特几天前来到这座城市。

通过漫长而令人不适的航运，那艘乘载难民和流离失所的打鱼人的破旧“瞭望号”，船身锈迹斑斑，所有文件规定的安全措施都显得苍白无力，肮脏黯淡的甲板，廉价的票价，只有右舵上挂着个岌岌可危的旧救生圈……克拉克甚至怀疑这艘船是否还适合航行。

晚上，他高大的身躯不得不蜷缩在廉价的底层船舱的吊床上，鼻间充满鱼腥的咸味和潮湿腐朽的味道，就像有人把早餐烧糊的洋葱鱼肉羹洒在了地上。房间是没有的，唯一保持隐私的就是一张张悬挂的毛巾，如果你正巧有偷窥的癖好，只需躺在吊床上轻轻用脚趾掀开一点“窗帘”，就能肆无忌惮地欣赏“隔壁”的睡容。

这样的生活他永远适应不了，但又不得不长久的忍受。因为他的目的地还未确定，事实上这场荒唐的旅行开始的匆匆忙忙。

在让他后悔莫及的龙卷风事件后，他无法面对玛莎的悲痛，这一切都该是他的错，他本有能力改变现状。乔纳森临死前都在保护自己，自己却始终那么不懂事，说出伤人心的浑话和他顶嘴。他逃离了斯莫维尔的阳光麦田，一头扎进黑暗的海镇，误打误撞上了船，漂泊无依。

可以说，他的旅行实质是一场逃避。

这天，克拉克正在公用厕所的洗手池旁洗脸，一个瘦小的印度女人抱着自己的孩子从厕所走出来，克拉克立刻让开给她们腾出位置。那女人叫阿什米塔，在船上住了几年，平日打扫卫生和煮饭。

“谢谢。”她的T音发的很含糊，听起来像danks。

“我帮你抱公主吧。”阿什米塔同意了，克拉克小心翼翼地接过公主，小女孩亮晶晶的眼睛毫无畏惧地看着克拉克，棕色的小脸上浮现出一个开朗的笑容。

公主出生在船上，没有身份，没有国籍，船上的人就给她取名为公主。

这时，另一扇厕门也开了，走出来一个身材高大的男子，他好像有些摇摇晃晃的，差点跌倒。克拉克赶紧一手抱紧公主，一手拉住狼狈的男子。

只是一瞥，克拉克就惊住了。

男子很年轻，有黑色的头发，一双湛蓝的眼睛，里面布满了血丝。长得很英俊，胡子没有修理，毛绒绒的覆盖在他鬓角和嘴周。他疲惫不堪，精神憔悴，灰尘仆仆，穿着破旧的牛仔裤和灰黑色的外套。尽管如此，他奇特的气质却是这些掩盖不住的。

克拉克关切道：“看您不太舒服，是晕船吗，先生？”

狼狈不堪的男子没有说话，从他手中抽出自己的手臂，疲惫地看了克拉克一眼，缓缓地拖着脚步地离开了。

“他没什么礼貌啊。”阿什米塔洗完了脸，接过公主，打湿毛巾给她擦拭身体，“他是新来的，多半又是个失意落魄的家伙吧。”

当然，克拉克拿着公主的毛巾给她搽脸想道，一般短途乘客会住在上层，底层居住像他和阿什米塔这样的穷困潦倒的长途旅客。

公主好奇地东张西望，咬着大拇指，忽然咳嗽起来。克拉克轻轻拍打她的背，他在这里住了几个月了，无所作为，每当船靠岸，他都在思考是否应该离开重现生活，但终究未能得到目标，浑浑噩噩地混着日子。

接水洗完头后克拉克用毛巾擦拭着自己的卷发，踩着吱吱呀呀破旧的地板回到自己的吊床，底层大部分人都睡熟了。

他掀开窗帘，惊讶地看见自己床上已经躺了一个不速之客。

就是刚才那个精神萎靡的男人。

近看，他深邃的眼底有一片青紫的阴影，嘴唇干裂，睡得死沉沉的。他的两双修长的腿交叠着放在吊床的一侧，匆忙地连脏兮兮的靴子没有脱下。

克拉克没有惊扰他，而是从挂在墙上的箱子里拿出一条毛毯，披在男人身上。他长长的睫毛抖了抖，但没有醒过来。

克拉克叹了口气，准备在船舱随便什么地方将就一夜，反正他不睡觉也不会犯困，顶多晒晒太阳。

第二天他早早地到厨房帮阿什米塔准备船上的早餐，早餐是黏糊糊的酱汁和海里捕捞的鱼。他小心翼翼地没有煮糊，盖上盖子，端到小餐厅里。

餐厅里已经零散地坐了几个人，他们坐在油腻腻的小桌和椅子上沉默地喝着鱼粥，偶尔交谈几句。靠着窗户的座位上坐着昨晚睡在他床上的男人，今天他看上去精神不错，眼圈几乎消失了，短发整齐地梳好，穿着昨天的衣服，正独自慢慢地咀嚼着食物。

克拉克把抹布放在桌子上，取下围裙，走向男人，拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来。对方淡漠地看了他一眼，默许了他的举动。

“谢了。”对方开口了，“今天早上我起来才发现昨天晚上走错了房间。顺带一句，谢谢你的毯子。”

克拉克不责备他，所有用窗帘隔开的小房间几乎都是一模一样的，克拉克的“房间”在一排中的中间，旁边的旅客很容易进错。

“这当然不用谢。”克拉克回答，“所以，昨晚是发生了什么？”

“我吃不惯船上的晚餐，坏了肚子，又有些发烧。”男人耸耸肩。“再次谢你的吊床，舒服极了。”

克拉克轻轻笑了笑，“52号的克拉克·肯特，你呢？”

“53号，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯舀了勺粥到嘴里，含糊地回答。

“好吧，53号的布鲁斯。你没有姓吗？”克拉克疑惑，他有些不满对方的态度。

布鲁斯抬起他漂亮的灰蓝色眼睛看着克拉克，没有说话，低下头继续吃饭。克拉克在心中默默叹了口气，沉默的尴尬笼罩了整个餐桌。

“所以，你的目的地在那里？”克拉克决定打破僵局，问道。

“不知道。”布鲁斯思考了一下，回答，“事实上，我还在寻找。”

克拉克凝视着布鲁斯灰蓝色的眼睛，他像寻找了很久终于得到结果的漂泊者一样惊奇而松了口气，他忽然全身轻松，虽然还未到岸，但他像已经得到了可以依靠的浮木。

他久久地凝视着布鲁斯，缓缓地说，胸有成竹而坚定无比。

“真巧，我也是。一起寻找吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

我一定是疯了。

布鲁斯·韦恩想。我他妈本来就疯了。

他站在港口，身边带着他在哥谭市仓促收拾的包，还有一个克拉克·肯特。

抬头，海港明亮的阳光让人睁不开眼，蔚蓝的大海碧波荡漾，呆头呆脑的海鸟一群一群地停在洁白的船帆杆上，时而歪着头惊奇地看着布鲁斯，飞翔几圈。

这里是阿尔巴尼亚，克拉克有一丝不知所措，他从没听说过这个国家。布鲁斯却看起来毫不畏惧，一边平静地打量四周，一边露出莫测的表情。

“布鲁斯，你知道这是哪里吗？”见识短浅的小镇男孩只好向他的俊友求助，虽然他多半也无能为力。

“阿尔巴尼亚，位于欧洲东南部巴尔干半岛，也是整个欧洲最穷的国家之一。”出人意料的，布鲁斯若有所思地用食指挠挠自己浓密的鬓须，给出了准确的答案。

“最穷的国家之一？”抬头打量四周，蔚蓝的天空下晒得发白的岩壁，简单的港口，远处黑压压的城市，鲜少有像大都会那样的摩天大楼，平房和简陋棚子搭成的小屋密密麻麻地连接在城市周围。他说：“我不知道欧洲也有这种像中国一样的穷国家。”

“中国才不穷，你看见那些游客怎么像'黄河'一样涌进高档消费店，毫不手软地一洗而空的。”布鲁斯回答，“想要和我一起下船的是你，现在嫌弃，东南边那艘'布鲁姆·斯蒂芬'号的炊房还缺人。”

克拉克把视线从东南角那艘船身上收回来，他说：“不，那艘船的名字让我想起《尤利西斯》。”

“或者那艘，'njeri-ujk'，上帝，我真讨厌那词。”布鲁斯靠着栏杆看着大海，三海里开外有一艘船。

好吧，这下克拉克就不懂了。

“什么——njeri-erk？是这样读吧，njeri，njeri-ujk？"他疑惑地问，虽然克拉克一直讨厌无知的感受。

“阿尔巴尼亚语，意思是狼人。你知道，”

布鲁斯收回目光，开始扫视周边低矮的房屋，好像忽然对一面墙上的涂鸦吸引了目光。

他说：“人狼的传说世界各处都有，而在这小地方看来，据传一个有可耻行为的女人会被魔鬼找上门并被一张狼皮包裹起来。为了赎罪她要披着狼皮象狼一样过上7年之后可以回复人形。”

“怎么说，女性的话，有点性别歧视？”

克拉克跟着布鲁斯走进小巷，也打量着墙上龙飞凤舞的涂鸦，感受到这个落后国家新生一代冒芽的不屈服。

“性别歧视都是相互的，没事物能完全平衡。”

他用手指轻轻拂过斑驳脱皮的墙面，说。

“就像以前这里执政党干的事，和中国政府的关系，无法平衡，一样一样。”

“你懂的真多。”真心的。

墙上用油漆喷出一些抽象的图案，正中间一只类似犬类的生物狰狞地张开血盆大口，冲周围无声地咆哮。

布鲁斯掏出自己的手机照了几张照片。

“你还有手机。是来度假还是寻找终点啊？”身无分文的小镇男孩酸溜溜地说。他自然是有些没底气，身上除了穿上带下来的虱子和满腹饥饿啥都不剩，他们这算是偷渡，连合法身份都没有。

“闭嘴省省力气吧，肯特。”布鲁斯毫不客气地顶回去，“如果你真那么抱怨，明早可以穿越亚得里亚海偷渡到意大利。”

“走奥特朗托海峡不会容易些吗？”

布鲁斯懒得理他。

他们行走在古城的步行街，似乎与欧洲的小城市差不多，悠闲，甚至带着懒惰的城市气质和明媚泛白的阳光让他们由衷地感到一阵心平气和。

“德兰修女。”布鲁斯对一尊雕像点点头，克拉克看去，公园中心一个修女的形象，有着严肃平静的神情，她双手交叉按在胸膛上，全身散发出祈祷的圣洁。

“咔嚓。”又拍了一张。

混蛋，悠闲得像个游客。

\------------------------------------  
注：  
1.阿尔巴尼亚”，是一个位于欧洲东南部，巴尔干半岛西南部的国家。也是欧洲最穷的国家之一。

2.布鲁姆，斯蒂芬都是《尤利西斯》中的人物。《尤利西斯》是爱尔兰作家詹姆斯·乔伊斯的作品。该小说讲述的是青年诗人斯蒂芬寻找一个精神上象征性的父亲和布鲁姆寻找一个儿子的故事。

3.在冷战时期，阿尔巴尼亚曾经是社会主义国家，并与中国关系良好，后与中国关系发生破裂。

4.阿尔巴尼亚西隔亚得里亚海和奥特朗托海峡与意大利相望。可以直接偷渡。

5.德兰修女，她因无私奉献而自带的光芒，被马其顿、阿尔巴尼亚和科索沃三国争抢荣誉。她是阿尔巴尼亚裔，出生在马其顿首都斯科普里，而她出生那年斯科普里还是属于科索沃的......（混乱


	4. Chapter 4

酒店的女老板有着一头闪亮的金发，瀑布一样垂下，棕色的皮肤，如女神安吉丽娜一样的双眼时常含着一汪春水，含情脉脉地看向任何一个顾客。

不过，小镇男孩和他深藏不露的俊友暂时没精力去欣赏安吉丽娜的美容。

他们狼吞虎咽着桌上的食品，一种当地独特的烤肉，散发出诱人的香气。“我要饿死了！”他抱怨着，一面使劲往嘴里塞东西，吃的啧啧有声——嗯呀，啊呀，哈呀——像个动物在大嚼特嚼它刚杀死的老鼠肉。谁敢说一声就把这地方砸个稀巴烂。

布鲁斯和他面对面地坐着，克拉克又要了鸡蛋，然后看着布鲁斯慢慢地搅拌咖啡：他的一举一动都散发着某种睡意，刚睡醒的那种睡意——而不是快睡着的。他眼下的眼袋暗示着极度地缺觉，也需要花十年去清除。

或许正是疲惫和烦恼让他坚持下去，随着这样夜复一夜只靠四五个小时的睡眠撑着，他发觉自己的睡债不减反增，一段时间后，精疲力尽就会变得让人上瘾，依靠它你才能继续前进。

阿福总是对他说放慢步子，休息休息，放松放松——那当然很好，但问题是什么事能让他休息和放松？

他们沉默地吃着，安吉丽娜晃动她的金黄瀑布，饶有兴趣地窥视英俊沉默的布鲁斯，小镇男孩好像被芝士煎锅的奇葩味道呛住，耳边泛红，一动不动地望着女老板。

“克拉克，你再看一眼我们今晚就要住三人房了。”布鲁斯几乎嘴唇都没动。

“噢，布鲁斯，别这么扫兴，只是看看而已。”

“不忍心说出来，但她没看你，她在看我。”

“真扫兴，不过我也会有机会的。”

“别想，今晚换个地头住。”

“干嘛？这里的环境很不错。”不以为然。

布鲁斯深深地吸了口气。

“停止用你的老二思考，男孩。安吉丽娜的小客栈是会半夜偷你东西的那种强盗酒店，顺便用刀在你的脖子上抹一下。别问我怎么看出来的，闭好你的嘴，管好你的眼睛，吃完了就走。”

克拉克很讨厌有人做出这样莫名其妙，仿佛知道所有的神秘行为。但是他还是忍耐着转过头，冷落安吉丽娜火热的眼神。谁叫布鲁斯是懂得多的那个？他说的话也许有些道理。

布鲁斯吃完了，拿出手机滑动屏幕，仔细地查看刚照的照片。

“要发个推特吗？'在阿尔巴尼亚，天气真好'，再加两个表情？”小镇男孩灌下最后一口冷咖啡，布鲁斯没理他。

他们总是这样有一句没一句地辩论。

“好了，你？”

“差不多。让他们结账。”

克拉克抬头急切地寻找着服务生，却惊觉自己身无分文。

服务生过来了，没等他说一句话，布鲁斯就掏出一张卡结了帐。这太奇怪了，克拉克想，他既然有钱为何还要住在船舱底部？就像一个谜团行走在世间。

克拉克最后一次回头，安吉丽娜已经消失在柜台后了。

*

他们出了酒馆，微凉的夜风扑在脸上，赶走了吃饱喝足后的困倦。四周的华灯已初上，天已经黑了，巷子里有几个孩子在嬉戏，用阿尔巴尼亚语无所约束地吆喊，克拉克听不懂。零碎的笑声随风而逝，飘入海里。

布鲁斯又在玩手机，查找谷歌地图。

一个足球飞过他们身边，几个孩子从巷子里冲出来，小巷里瞬间空空荡荡的，只有一盏白色的路灯孤零零地照明。

克拉克不耐烦地抬起头，突然，他看见安吉丽娜出现在路灯下，她轻轻地对他微笑。

克拉克目不转睛地看着她，脸上挂着一个傻笑。但接着，就像走钢丝的演员晃了一下，克拉克开始有点不确定。

“额，布鲁斯，布鲁斯？”他紧张地抓住同伴的肩膀，布鲁斯把目光从手机上抬起来。

“怎么了？”同伴疑惑地问。克拉克依然呆滞地看着空无一人的小巷深处。

“安吉丽娜，她刚刚还在那里...”小镇男孩颤抖的声音说道，“我一直看着她，但她瞬间就消失了。”

一扇破败的大门，一阵沁人魂魄的寒风呼啸而过，惨白的灯光。

布鲁斯盯着着幽深的小巷，灰蓝色的眼中渐渐凝重起来。


	5. Chapter 5

*

安静的黄昏，白天下班的人已经回家，晚上在夜市游玩的人还没出现。

从旅馆的窗口，他看着楼下湿润的土地，欧洲风情的小街，路过的人们，穿着短袖，神色自若。一个穿着印花连衣裙的老女人坐在对面的房子外的小木椅上，苍白的嘴唇好像被什么力量向后扯，紧紧绷在下巴上，饱含对生活的隐忍与无言。

他看着码头在小雨中变暗，变得油腻。

布鲁斯穿过堆满纸箱的的走廊，斑驳褪皮的墙壁上用红色涂着“月亮旅馆”，用箭头指引方向，在转弯后下一面墙上又涂着一个箭头，之后又有新的箭头，层层叠叠，蜿蜒曲折，直到最后到达他们合租的小公寓门口。

这是是当年中国出资修建的老建筑之一，因为动乱和局势，墙面上曾经红色的中国政府标记被紫罗兰色的颜料盖住，又厚厚地积了一层年代久远的污垢，远远望去倒像一幅抽象的滴点画，唯一不同的是，在美国这抽象洒脱的图案象征自由创新，在这里，破旧的老房子里，却和地上的泥点没啥区别。

最后一次收紧大衣的领口，打开吱呀作响的房门。印入眼帘的是一个混乱而井井有条的房间，仿佛把所有乱七糟八的东西一股脑倒进一个巴掌大的小袋，再收紧袋子口，拥挤不堪，狭小，炊具岌岌可危地站在小桌子边上，桌上码着半米高的箱子，折叠椅紧紧地贴在床底下，还把可怜的垃圾桶挤到了一边，和颤颤巍巍的橱柜贴在一起。还有一个角落里胡乱地堆着房东的东西，全是她年轻时从各国收集的稀奇古怪的小玩意儿。到处都是东西，混乱不堪但却意外地井井有条，多亏了布鲁斯。

他没有脱鞋，只把大衣解下放在半米高的箱子上，露出里面贴身的黑色低领紧身衣，不是蝙蝠装，是一件展示身材的舞服。他把手机拿起来，接着反光看了看颈上的红色咬痕，没有破皮，只是肿起来了。把紧身衣拉起来，露出结实漂亮的上身，上面布满旧伤，还有新添的几道暧昧的青紫伤痕。

烧好热水，他拿起刚买的当地报纸快速扫一遍，记下几个标题。

吱吱呀呀的门一声呻吟，克拉克走了进来，挎着他的斜挎包。也没有脱鞋，踩着折叠椅跳到自己床上，舒服地蹭蹭旧枕头。忽然，什么硌到了他的手，拽出来一看是一个小瓷猫，房东太太的小玩意儿。

他把瓷猫扔到那堆稀奇古怪的东西里，然后，他侧着身子斜睨着看报的布鲁斯，看到那件绝不一般的舞服时，惊讶地了一声口哨。

“你找到工作了吗？”布鲁斯的目光没从报纸上抬起，仿佛问天气如何的平凡。

“哈，我正准备告诉你呢，老兄！” 仿佛戳中了小镇男孩高兴的G点，克拉克兴奋地嚷起来，好像一直眼巴巴地等待有人提起这事，好让他迫不及待地一吐为快，“我原以为没有合法证件不能找正大光明的工作，结果你猜怎么着——你猜猜看！”

布鲁斯叹了口气。

“《欧洲人》杂志社？这破地方的小报纸，还模仿《欧洲》【1】杂志的封面，粗鄙浅短的报道和填塞满道听途说的故事，克拉克，这报纸没啥好处，这工作不算光明正大。”布鲁斯冷冷地一桶水泼在了小镇男孩热气腾腾的头上，把他的兴奋浇灭了一半。

“你怎么看出来的？我可没告诉你。”克拉克愤愤地躺下，用手揉着用太旧而僵硬的枕头，把它拍成一个舒适的形状。

布鲁斯把报纸折起来，用切菜的刀裁下一块报告。

“手上的墨水印，说明你今天动过笔，可能是面试填表，但我们是偷渡过来的，没有合法证件所以不可能申请体面的大型单位。这样就排除了周工资超过10000克列的工作。” 他把报告放在堆得满满的的桌子上仔细观察，接着说，“离这里较近的文书工作只有那家《欧洲人》报刊可以提供，就在两条街外的利兹酒馆楼上，门口还粘着招聘广告，昨天我们在安吉丽娜那喝酒时都看见了。而且他们因为是奄奄一息的小报，只要有较高的文笔就可以申请做临时记者，不用担心证件，一群到处打听道听途说的讨厌家伙。”

“嘿！注意你的语言，'夏洛克'！”克拉克翻身，瞪着布鲁斯，“我现在就是那群'到处打听道听途说'的家伙，你还没解释怎么判断看出是《欧洲人》的，《爱尔巴桑日报》【2】也在招人呢，为什么不说它？”

“还记得我们昨天在安吉丽娜那吃的烤肉吗？”布鲁斯冷不丁地问道。

“当然，我可没忘记她。”克拉克回答，“也许昨天只是花眼了。”

“那道菜叫Albanian Grill【3】，是最传统的地道菜系，他们什么都爱放在火里烧一烧。”布鲁斯解释，“含脂量极高，而且有辣椒的特殊香味，而安吉丽娜工作的利兹酒馆习惯把潲水桶堆积在对面的那扇残破的大门里，常常会有油脂和残渣漏出浸在传统的石块路上，导致周围的沙土都有着味道，你身上也有股味道，而你昨天换了衣服，所以唯一的解释是你今天又去了一次。《爱尔巴桑日报》位于西区居民楼，那里的特色是芝士烧锅，不是这个味道，而且人家潲水桶放在厨房后的院子里，味道根本不会粘到行人身上。”

克拉克哑口无言地张着嘴巴，靠在床上，看着布鲁斯。

过了好一会他才反应过来，“真的吗？通过味道判断我一天的经历？”

布鲁斯放下报纸，绷着脸看着他。

然后他忍不住噗呲一声笑了，克拉克依然一脸茫然地看着他。“当然不是，蠢男孩，你的徽章。”布鲁斯一面哧哧笑着，指着克拉克放在地上的斜挎包。

上面有一个黑红色的徽章，用银色刻着“欧洲人杂志社记者”。

“我一眼就看见了你那蠢徽章，立刻就知道你找到啥工作了。”

克拉克脸都黑了，布鲁斯依然在笑，笑得面红耳赤。

克拉克捡尴尬捡起包上的徽章，握在手里，又松开。他感觉自己被耍了。“那你之前都是乱编的吗？”

“唔哼。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，舒服地呻吟出声，伸直修长的腿，把脚放在被克拉克踩了一脚的折叠椅上。

“好吧，你厉害，你赢了。”克拉克重新小心翼翼地把那红黑相间的徽章别到包上。“那你呢，找到了什么工作？去酒吧跳舞？”

“唔-唔哼。”布鲁斯哼哼，并没有回答他。

“你不回答，我就默认是钢管舞郎了。”克拉克贫嘴道。布鲁斯冷冷地瞥了他一眼，继续看手里的剪报。

克拉克下了床光着脚蹭到桌边，和布鲁斯一起看铺开的剪报。

“市内再现恶性少女谋杀事件，留下四道类狼抓痕。”“Michael Dubble水厂再次发生管道堵塞故障，本月第三次。”“著名通灵师Bellow昨日因心脏病突发去世，年享60岁”....

“这都是些啥？”克拉克看的一头雾水。他指着一张从报纸上剪下来的黑白照片，“这女孩又是谁？”

布鲁斯回答：“我有一种很不好的预感，有大事要发生。这个女孩叫Mable Ray，是在圣玛丽中学就读的八年级女生，一周前被谋杀，昨天才在山上发现尸体。”

“就是那留下抓痕的报道？”克拉克拿起那张剪报，冥思苦想，“少女，专注一个群体来屠杀，看样子是连环杀人案。但这和通灵师，自来水厂有关系吗？”

“我也不确定，只是个猜测。”布鲁斯夺回那张剪报，用胶水把它们贴在墙上。站开后，和克拉克一起看铺开在墙上的几张看上去毫无关联的报道，试图寻找能让它们连在一起的红线。“......虽然不想这么说，但有些难以置信的东西会出现，到时候我到希望别疯。”

他们沉默地看着那面墙。

“我睡沙发，你睡床？”克拉克问。

“当然。记得把你脏兮兮的包从我的床上拿下去。”

“哦，好的。”

“下次再敢穿着鞋就上床我就不帮你缴水电费了。”

“额，好吧。”

“明天采访完成后到家里找我，我们去搞点真正的大新闻。”

“喔。啊？”

.....

“唔，好。”

一夜无梦。

\----------------------------------------------  
注：1.阿尔巴尼亚著名杂志，影响力极大。  
2.爱尔巴桑，阿尔巴尼亚的一个古老的小镇，据说公元前二世纪就有了这个镇.......（好久啊），有各种神奇的传说，也常发生灵异现象。  
3.翻译过来是阿尔巴尼亚烤肉。

下一章就是大侦探和他的超超一起去搞事情（划掉），不对，破案子的过程！（相信我现在看到的一切太过明显额暗示都是错的。


	6. Chapter 6

紧张地整理好布鲁斯借给他的蓝色领带，刷了牙，无声地向床上那团熟睡的轮廓道别，克拉克踩着冰冷灰暗的天气，穿过层层叠叠，蜿蜒曲折的走廊，下到小巷中。

蒙蒙清晨，起早的人零散地站在门口打哈欠，抬着粘着眼屎的眼睛无精打采地打量四周，几个站成一排抽烟的人，沉默地吐出一圈弥漫的灰色，交换滤嘴过瘾。

对面那个穿印花连衣裙的老女人今天换了一件圆领白色斑点衬衣，坐在对面的房子外的小木椅上，苍白的嘴唇紧紧绷在下巴上。看到克拉克走来，怀疑地斜睨着他。克拉克回以一个灿烂的微笑，洁白整齐的牙齿闪闪发光，快闪瞎老女人患白内障的眼睛。

今天是他第一次去上班，心情好得快上天，恨不得去火星上蹦跶几圈，吼上几句“ I'm a rocket man"，抱着David Bowie来场摇摆舞，再来小甜甜的一场现场火爆的钢管舞。

路过利兹酒馆，酒馆大门刚开，金发女神穿着棕色的皮靴，戴着起毛的粗线手套，布满油污的围裙，努力地从酒馆把一个巨大的木桶往对面的大门里搬。很明显那个装满潲水的木桶还是太重了，她累得满脸通红。克拉克过去搭把手，轻轻松松地抱起那沉重的桶，放到大门里。

女神甩甩搭到脸上的金发，松了口气，脱下粗毛手套，漂亮的绿色眼睛笑盈盈地看着大力士，用英语说：“谢谢。”

“你会说英语！”克拉克喜出望外。

安吉丽娜挑挑高高的弓眉：“事实上我有油画和英语两个学位。”

“那真是不错……嘿，我是克拉克，克拉克·肯特。”小镇男孩脸红地自我介绍，伸出了手。

安吉丽娜笑了起来，迷人的双眼弯成两个银月，她说：“真么看出来，克拉克，你知道这样不太礼貌的。”【1】但是还是伸出纤手握住了大男孩温厚的手。

“罗莉·利兹。”女神终于透露了真名。

“哇哦，那可是......”克拉克吞吐起来。罗莉疑惑地看着他。 他接着说：“…我以为像你这样的美人，名字不会这么简单，应该是'安吉丽娜' 或者 '赛琳娜'之类的。”

她又笑了起来，克拉克注意到她的脖子上有个小小的纹身。

一个类狼形状的黑色纹身，眼睛是猩红色的。

“那是什么？”他指着她的纹身问。

就在那石火电光的一瞬间，克拉克发誓，罗莉的笑容僵硬了，好像一只做坏事的狼被猎人逮了个正着，连飘动的金发都凝固在干冷的空气中，她张着嘴，嘴角的肌肉依然保持着笑容，但眼中喜悦的光芒已经泯灭。

再回过神，罗莉已经离他至少三米远了。

“你真的没什么礼貌，肯特。”

她手里拽着粗毛线手套，撇下尴尬的小镇男孩，踏着粘泥的棕色皮鞋，走向半掩的酒馆大门。

克拉克眨眨眼睛，他再次僵住了。

罗莉就这样消失了，像空气中的水蒸气，没留下一点影子。

他彷徨地张望四周，几个早起的人好奇地打量着他，周边的空气中弥漫着一股潲水桶中的烤肉香气，就像布鲁斯说的那样攀上他的衣服，缠绕在他灵魂里。

利兹酒馆阴郁的大门紧锁。

他心跳的很快，鼻尖因为恐惧而沁汗。

因为，从头到尾，他根本就没有感觉到罗莉在呼吸，甚至没听到她的心跳声。

*

布鲁斯穿着那件低领的紧身衣，靠在酒吧的吧台上喝着一杯血红的爱尔巴桑之眼，他刚刚结束了一场精彩绝伦的表演，对，关于钢管舞的。

他走出乌烟瘴气的室内，站在小巷里尝试点一根烟，但是那个金属打火机永远发出“啪嗒，啪嗒”的清脆响声，却从未点燃过。

于是他叼着未点燃的香烟，手里玩着那个打火机，无所事事地东张西望。忽然，他看见离酒吧不远的石阶上有一个和这里格格不入的女孩，十四岁左右，穿着一件干净的校服，正一声不吭地落泪。她不安地咬着嘴唇，像在拼命忍着声音，却不想让他人知晓。

过路人很多，却都没关心这个默默哭泣的孩子。

如果一个孩子悄无声息地哭泣，而旁人也默然不问，那必定是因为引起哭泣的理由所有人都心知肚明，但无能为力。那将是一个难堪的局面，一个不能反抗的情形。

布鲁斯正准备去询问那个孩子，就听见酒吧里忽然增大的杂乱喧天的抱怨声和起哄声。

他的室友，克拉克，在一片喧哗中从后门挤出来，穿着那身傻兮兮的西装，戴歪了的蓝领带，瞪着那双蓝眼睛看着他。脸上带着一丝慌乱和茫然。

他们互相瞪着，后门里一群看戏的酒徒们。

他们互相瞪着。

然后，克拉克，他开口了：“嘿——你真的当了钢管舞郎？”

布鲁斯烦躁地把烟吐在地上，用皮靴的鞋跟碾碎。抬起头，他傲慢地用漂亮的冰蓝色眼镜斜睨着克拉克，说：“你来这里干什么。”

“你说我干完事直接到公寓找你，看是我没看见你，就直接来找你了。”克拉克还是一副没反应过来的样子。

“那你工作进行速度比我预测的快了整整两个小时。”布鲁斯说。

“事实上我没有去上班。”克拉克坦白，“我遇到了小麻烦。”

“别耽误我的时间。”布鲁斯很不耐烦，想快点结束这个对话，去找那个孩子聊聊。

“好吧，好吧。”克拉克直奔主题，“利兹酒馆的老板娘罗莉，见鬼了。”

“罗莉·利兹？”布鲁斯说。

“对，就是那个安吉丽娜，今天她又一次......” 

“等一下。”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的话。他说：“安吉丽娜的真名叫艾琳·科里亚德，罗莉·利兹是酒馆的原女老板，半年前已经过世了。”

小镇男孩忽然安静了下来，布鲁斯疑惑地抬头。

他看见克拉克脸色惨白，如同背后那面新刷的石灰墙。他颤颤巍巍地说：

“布鲁斯，我可能缠上什么东西了。”


End file.
